Data processing devices, such as personal computers (PCs), wireless devices, and other consumer electronic devices typically contain data in a file format. At least some of the data on these devices needs to be backed up to protect against crashes and/or for archival purposes to allow for future recovery in case of data loss. Some operating systems include backup and recovery tools that may allow users to personally backup and recover their data. Unfortunately, conventional data backup tools may not be automatic, may not be user friendly, and may be complex and non-intuitive to the general user, particularly with respect to selection of files to be backed up. Conventional data backup tools typically are “volume centric” in that they allow selection and backup of large groups of files, rather than selection and backup of individual files. In addition, the amount of data stored on user devices has increased dramatically in recent years. The sheer volume of data may make it difficult for users to periodically backup their data. With respect to wireless devices, back up of data typically should be performed at non-peak times, particularly when a user is being charged for connection time, which may be inconvenient for a user. As such, many users do not currently back up data on their devices and, thus, may not be able to restore files in the aftermath of a device crash or other event that causes data loss.